A Curious Relationship
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Santana and Rachel are both two completely different people in their own ways. When Rachel arrives at McKinley, no one expected them to become friends.
1. Hobbies You'll Always Love

A Curious Relationship

**Summary: Santana and Rachel are both two completely different people in their own ways. When Rachel arrives at McKinley, no one expected them to become friends. **

**Hey guys, I know you all liked Unexpected Friend which has now finished unfortunately. :) Anyway, Rachel has been my favourite character ever since the start of Season 1 and halfway through Season 1, I began liking Santana. I never really shipped them so it was new for me writing a Pezberry romance fic but I kind of got into them. I'd always shipped Pezberry as a friendship couple and then Finchel and Brittana as romance. **

**What I'm trying to say is that they are my two favourite characters and I love the New York scenes with them and Kurt :) so whether it's romance or friendship, I'm going to start writing more Rachel and Santana stories. Here's my newest one so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Chapter One: Hobbies You'll Always Love

Sixteen year old Santana Lopez reached across and opened the tiny, nicely painted, white gate. She picked up the remote controller and flicked the 'ON' button before pushing the gearstick forwards. The little, red, model train began running along the track and through the gate. It drove past the model trees, past the model houses and through the tunnel nearest the door of the basement. Santana smiled as she put the gearstick into neutral and stopped the train, turning the remote 'OFF.'

"Santana, hurry up or you'll be late to school!" Maribel Lopez called down the stairs to the basement. She always knew where her daughter would be when she went missing.

"I'll be right there mom!" Santana called up. "I have two minutes and thirty three seconds before I need to leave the house!" Santana smiled to herself and placed the remote carefully onto the model railway. Switching off the light and grabbing her backpack, she shut the door and headed upstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen, making her normal mug of black coffee.

"Have you got everything?" Maribel asked, stirring her coffee and having a sip. Santana nodded, taking an apple from the fruit bowl and tossing it up in the air before catching it.

"Where's Lexi?" Santana asked, taking a small bite into the juicy, green apple.

"Upstairs, she wasn't feeling too good so I told her to stay in bed," Maribel said, "Now go on, you don't want to be late for school."

"When am I ever late?" Santana smirked and winked at her mother as she headed for the front door. She left and ran down the pathway, making her way to school as she did every morning.

* * *

"I don't know, does anyone even listen to The Beatles anymore?" Quinn questioned, handing Kurt a lyrics sheet for 'Hey Jude' "And no offence but it's kind of a depressing song, didn't Mr Schue want us to do something upbeat and unique? The Beatles are old."

"Hey, I love The Beatles," Kurt scoffed, snatching the lyrics sheet from the blonde, "And we don't have to do Hey Jude, they've done loads of other songs as well haven't they?" Santana then strutted into the choir room, chucking her backpack to one side, "Hey San, what's your opinion on The Beatles?" Kurt asked her.

"The Beatles?" Santana scowled, an eyebrow arched, "Crap."

"Told you," Quinn giggled, turning towards Kurt. "Who do you think we should do at Sectionals then San?" Quinn asked her. Santana bit her lip, deep in thought as she walked over and rested her elbows across the top of the piano.

"What about Alanis Morissette?" Santana asked. "You Oughta Know?"

"Won't that song be a little inappropriate for Sectionals?" Kurt questioned her. "Although she does do some good songs, what about Ironic?" Santana nodded with a smile. "And I know she's your favourite singer."

"Actually Taylor Swift is my favourite singer but no one will want to do her," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders, "She's amazing though, we could sing Mine or Love Story or You Belong With Me or...one of her newest ones."

"You're Taylor Swift obsessed," Quinn laughed, shaking her head at her friend, "But we could consider her, I know she may not be Puck or Finn's cup of tea but she has some good songs that may be Sectionals material."

The door then opened and Principal Figgins walked in with a short, brunette girl. The brunette had her hair down and round her shoulders and was wearing a white, flowery dress that ended at her knees. She was smiling from ear to ear and held her text books close to her chest. Quinn, Kurt nor Santana had ever seen her around before.

"And this is the choir room," Principal Figgins introduced, "Here we have Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. Students, this is Rachel Berry and she will be joining us today."

"Hello," Kurt smiled and waved his hand at the new girl, "Welcome to McKinley."

"You seem in good hands here," Principal Figgins said, "And you know where my office is if you need anything but you have your timetable, your map and your locker key so I will leave you to it and we're happy to have you." He added before walking out of the choir room.

"How old are you?" Santana asked, eyeing Rachel up and down.

"Um...sixteen," Rachel gulped nervously, "Same age as you lot, why?"

"You're extremely short for your age," Santana chuckled, "Is your middle name Dwarf?"

"Santana, don't be mean," Quinn hissed, slapping the Latina's arm playfully. "So Rachel, this is the choir room, we have glee club in here."

"Glee club?" Rachel asked, smiling happily at the three of them, "Like singing and stuff?" Kurt and Quinn both nodded in unison. "We had one of them at my old school, I...I loved it, how do I join?"

"Can you sing?" Santana asked.

"Ignore her," Kurt told Rachel, "You need to talk to Mr Schue who runs glee club, he's also the Spanish teacher here but talk to him, come along one day and just audition, he's always looking for new members."

"So, is singing your hobby then?" Santana asked, flicking her ponytail over the shoulder and Rachel nodded, "Wanna become a singer?"

"Broadway star actually," Rachel said, nodding her head, "Performing is my life, I've been doing it ever since I was really little. I have two gay dad's and they spoilt me rotten, enrolling me in ballet classes and singing competitions. I came first every time of course."

"Course you did," Santana sighed, rolling her eyes. "Are you guys coming to class?" Santana asked, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

"We'll be there in a bit," Quinn said, "We just need to finish looking at these songs."

"I thought that we were doing Taylor Swift," Santana said, confused, "You said we would."

"We'll suggest it to Mr Schue," Kurt told her, "But we do need to have a look at other artists as well, okay?"

"Sure," Santana nodded, "Don't be late for class, we have five minutes and eleven seconds until class." Quinn and Kurt nodded, not really listening as Santana walked out of the choir room.

"So, are you going to audition for glee club then?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Oh definitely," Rachel nodded, "It seems like my sort of thing."

"Have you had a slushy facial yet?" Kurt asked and Rachel shook her head, looking really confused and unsure of what that was, "Well, do be prepared for that. Unless you're on the football team or the cheerio's, then if you're in glee club you tend to get it."

"Or if you're the new kid," Quinn added, "I had it on my first day, you're quite lucky if you haven't gotten one yet."

"Did Santana ever get one?" Rachel asked, gesturing towards the door that Santana had just walked out of.

"I don't think she ever did actually," Quinn said, "Come to think of it, no one dares give her one though and she's a cheerleader like me. I got one on the first day but once I joined the Cheerio's, I was the one giving the slushies." She then noticed the look of worry on Rachel's face. "Don't worry, I won't be throwing any slushies at you."

"What are they anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Slushies," Kurt said, "Drinks but they're like ice cold, the blue one is the nicest but when they get in your eyes they sting, trust me. Once you've survived your first one, you kind of get used to them though."

"Come on, we should get to class or San will snap our heads off," Quinn said, packing the lyrics sheets into a plastic wallet and leaving them on the top of the piano, "What's your first class Rachel?"

"Spanish, I think," Rachel said.

"Well, I have a free period but Kurt and Santana have Spanish," Quinn said, "So, would you walk her Kurt?"

"Yeah," Kurt offered kindly, "You can come with me Rach, see you at lunch Quinn," Kurt said and Quinn nodded as he and Rachel walked away to Spanish. There was a spare seat next to Kurt so Rachel sat down beside him, glancing across at Santana who was sat giggling next to a tall blonde girl. "That's Brittany," Kurt said, "She and Santana are always together, they're best friends."

"Oh," Rachel said smiling. Santana noticed her and smiled back before turning back to Brittany. For some reason, Rachel just couldn't take her eyes off of the Latina who had originally been mean to her.

**Well, that was probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I hope you like it so far :) secrets about Santana and Rachel will come out later on in the story as they get closer. Would you guys like this story to become a romance? Or stay as friendship? Let me know and I will try and update ASAP.**

**Also if you have the time to follow and favourite, please leave a review :) it makes authors happy and it also makes them update much faster. **


	2. Welcome to Glee Club

**Boris Yeltsin: Okay :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you so much and thanks for your help as well :) this is probably one of the best stories I've written and it may be quite a long one too.**

**xXxiDeclareThisMyUsernamexXx: Thank you and sorry if you thought it was short, will try and make the chapters longer :)**

**tinygleek: Thank you and you will get Pezberry :)**

**Guest: Thanks and romance it will be.**

**snowdrop1026: Okay thanks for your advice and same, I never used to like Pezberry but I like them now, they're like my two favourite characters along with Kurt of course.**

**Guest: Haha noooo, not trick at all ;)**

**momo024: Thanks, glad you like it :)**

**cyndyjean: Okey dokey :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys and the follows and favourites, I'm glad people like this story. Here's the next chapter and some secrets should be coming out soon about Rachel and Santana, keep on reading and stay tuned :)**

Chapter Two: Welcome to Glee Club

"Sloppy!"

Coach Sylvester bellowed loudly into the megaphone as the pyramid of Cheerio's collapsed onto the playing field. Quinn rubbed her sore head and Santana winced at the sound of Sue's screams. She stood holding the box of spare pom poms as the girls tried to rebuild their pyramid to try and please Sue. The coach just slammed her megaphone down onto the box that Santana was holding and stormed over to scold them.

"You're lucky you don't get to join in," Katrina said as she came over to have a sip from her water bottle, pursing her lips at Sue and shaking her head, "She's completely awful, luckily I didn't actually break anything."

"I'd actually quite like to join in Katrina," Santana mentioned to her, "I don't know why she doesn't give me a chance."

"Trust me," Katrina scoffed, screwing the lid back onto the water bottle, "You don't, can you hold this for me?" She handed her bottle to Santana and ran back over to the squad. Santana sighed and threw the bottle into the box before placing it on the grass and sitting down on it.

"Lopez, what do you think you're doing?" Sue bellowed, strutting back over to Santana, "Sitting down on the job! I don't think so." Santana apologised quietly and stood back up, "Just shove this in my office for me," she said, picking the box up and pushing it at Santana. Santana turned to walk off as Sue grabbed Katrina's water bottle from the box and threw it to the ground.

Santana sometimes wished that she was like other people, then maybe Coach Sylvester would actually let her on the squad. She said that she was good when she tried out but only made her 'the helper.' She shoved the box under the desk in the office and headed back into the locker rooms where she saw the other cheerleaders showering and changing.

"Hey San, you alright?" Quinn asked, noticing the look on her friends face. Santana just faintly nodded, picking her bag up and swinging it onto her back, "Come on sweetie, come with me." Quinn smiled and held her hand out to the Latina. Santana hesitantly took it and followed her out.

* * *

"So, you're annoyed because you want to be on the Cheerio's?" Quinn asked as she and Santana sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria for lunch. Santana nodded, stabbing at the fries that sat on her plate before snatching the tomato sauce and smothering them in it. "But you are on the Cheerio's."

"No," Santana pointed out, "I help Sue with the equipment and the uniforms and everything like that, I'm not on the squad, I don't compete in Sectionals or anything like that."

"Sweetheart, it's not that great being on the Cheerio's," Quinn said, trying to make her feel better and placing a hand on her arm, "You fall off the pyramids, get covered in mud and bruises, sweat so much that no matter how many showers you take you still smell bad."

"I want all that," Santana said, pushing her plate away and holding her head in her hands, "It fucking sucks having Aspergers."

"You're one of the lucky ones," Quinn said just as Kurt walked over with Rachel, "Hey guys, you okay?"

"Great," Kurt smiled, turning to Santana, "So, we've spoken to Mr Schue and he's allowed us to do a Taylor Swift song at Sectionals and because you are like her biggest fan you can choose the song that we sing."

"Thanks," Santana mumbled quietly without looking at anyone.

"She's mad at Sue," Quinn informed Kurt with a sigh, "Bossing her about but not actually letting her on the squad again."

"Ignore her sweetie," Kurt said as he and Rachel sat opposite the girls, "I know that we're not supposed to say this about teachers but she's a bitch, she just hasn't realised how amazing you are yet." Santana smiled at that, still not looking at him though.

"So, do you like your first day at school so far Rachel?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "It's great." Brittany then skipped over to the table, sneaking up from behind Santana and placing both of her hands over her eyes. Santana giggled, obviously knowing who it was.

"Guess who..." Brittany said slowly, removing her hands and sitting down beside Santana, "Hey beautiful, how was Coach Sue with you today?"

"Don't even get me started," Santana shook her head and held a hand up to Brittany.

"At least practice is over now," Kurt reminded the three cheerleaders, "It's now raining cats and dogs out there."

"No it isn't," Santana said, confused whilst shaking her head. Rachel then burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Santana asked, making the brunette go quiet suddenly, "Do you want some of my fries Britt?" Santana offered, pushing her plate towards her best friend.

"You know I couldn't resist that offer," Brittany said, helping herself. "So, who are you?" She asked Rachel. "I noticed you staring at me in Spanish class." Rachel went awkward, not wanting to make it even more awkward and mention that she was actually staring at Santana.

"Um...Rachel, Rachel Berry," Rachel introduced herself, "I'm new, I just started today, you're Brittany right?" Brittany nodded, continuing to eat Santana's food. "Why aren't you guys sitting with everyone else?" Rachel asked, noticing how there were tonnes of groups sitting at the other end of the cafeteria and they looked a bit like loners.

"We always sit here," Quinn shrugged our shoulders, "The four of us, it's our usual table. Have you decided what Taylor Swift song we're going to sing yet San?"

"I like Mean," Santana said, "And Starlight is good too, or Love Story."

"You love every song of hers," Kurt laughed, nudging Rachel's arm, "Santana is the BIGGEST Taylor Swift song in the world, you should see her bedroom. It's covered in Taylor Swift posters, she has all her CD's and tour DVD's and a concert t-shirt and a signed poster."

"A signed poster?" Rachel asked, interested, "Wow, how did you get that?"

"I met her," Santana said shyly, not particularly liking all the attention on her, "My mom took me to a Taylor Swift concert and brought me a t-shirt to wear and she also talked to some of the managers and I got to meet Taylor and have my photo taken with her and she signed my t-shirt and also gave me a poster and signed that too."

"You're so lucky," Rachel gasped, "I'm jealous."

"You shouldn't be jealous," Santana said, "It's a waste of time, I'm going to go to the library." Quinn nodded as Santana got up from the bench and walked out.

"I'm going to go with her and just keep an eye on her," Brittany said, knowing what Santana was like with crowds. She had one more handful of fries and ran out after Santana.

"Santana seemed so mean to me earlier," Rachel mentioned once they were both gone.

"Yeah it's only because she was bullied a lot as a kid," Kurt said, "She thinks it'll happen again so she likes to get it out the way by being mean to others, you get used to it. Quinn and I had it loads."

"What about Brittany?" Rachel questioned.

"Brittany and Santana have known each other ever since Kindergarten," Quinn said, "They're close."

Rachel decided to try and audition for glee club later on. Everyone gathered in the auditorium with Mr Schue whilst Rachel took the stage, ready to sing. She noticed Santana sitting beside Brittany, resting her head against her shoulder and smiled. She'd love to hear Santana sing.

_"She must be good, if she's in glee," _she thought to herself. "This is On My Own from the famous Broadway show Les Mis," Rachel spoke into the microphone before beginning her song.

_On my own, pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me_

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver, all the lights are misty in the river, in the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him, and although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_  
_I love him but when the night is over. He is gone,The river's just a river, without him, the world around me changes!  
The trees are bare and everywhere, the streets are full of strangers..._

_I love him, but every day I'm learning, all my life, I've only been pretending. Without me, his world would go on turning. A world that's full of happiness, that I have never known_  
_I love him..._  
_I love him..._  
_I love him..._  
_But only on my own..._

"Wow Rachel," Mr Schue said once she was finished, completely speechless by her performance. He turned to the rest of the group who all had massive smiles on their faces. "Welcome to Glee Club!"

**Hope you liked the chapter guys :) you'll find out more about Rachel later on. **


	3. Family Values

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, it is a type of autism.**

Chapter Three: Family Values

"I'm home!" Rachel called as she walked through the door of her house that evening. She didn't live far from school so luckily she was able to walk home with no problem, even if she did receive her first slushy facial on the way. "Dad, daddy!" She called until she got an answer. Hiram then came out of the kitchen with a tea towel in his hand.

"Hey kid, how was your first day at school?" Hiram asked, throwing the tea towel to the floor. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and picked the tea towel up, knowing that if she didn't pick it up then it would just get left there. "What, not talking to me tonight?"

"Where's daddy?" Rachel whispered quietly, hanging her head.

"Still at work," Hiram grumbled, "So, how was your first day? Spit it out."

"Good," Rachel nodded, "It was good, the classes were fine, I...I made friends and I...I joined glee club as well, I got in." Hiram nodded. Rachel knew that he would have been disappointed if she didn't get into glee club. He was the one always pushing her; if she didn't make it to Broadway, she would have let both of her dad's down. "I have homework anyway so I'll be upstairs."

Rachel quickly made her way up the stairs to her room and slammed her bedroom door shut. As soon as she got inside, her pink cell phone began ringing. It was an unknown number but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey," a familiar voice came on the other end, "Is that Rachel? It's Santana." A smile spread across Rachel's face.

"Um...yeah," Rachel said, confused, "How did you get my number?" She asked straight away, kind of freaked out yet happy about it at the same time. She certainly hadn't given her number out to anyone, apart from Kurt.

"Kurt gave it to me," Santana said. That explained it to her. "I just wanted to know if you enjoyed your first day at school." Rachel smiled, thinking that Santana was really sweet. "I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier."

"It was good, thanks," Rachel smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed, "I kind of didn't want to come home," she sighed, not wanting to tell Santana the actual reason. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked. "I'm just about to get started on that math homework."

"Oh I've already done that," Santana said, "I can help you if you want, it's really simple. You see what you have to do is..."

"No, it's fine," Rachel cut her off, "Thanks for the offer but I'd rather do it on my own, that way I learn."

"Well, how other way do you learn?" Santana asked. "I have to go, it's two minutes to six and I usually have my dinner at six."

"Okay well, nice talking to you," Rachel said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, was there any reason you rang me at all?" Rachel asked before Santana hung up the phone.

"I just wanted to ask how your first day was," Santana said, "I told you that already and of course you'll see me at school tomorrow, we go to the same school." Rachel giggled at that. "Bye Rach." And before Rachel could say bye back, Santana went and hung up the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Hiram snapped, throwing Rachel's bedroom door open.

"Just um...someone I met today," Rachel said, holding her phone up.

"God, who'd want to be friends with you?" Hiram spat rudely and walked out, obviously drunk.

* * *

Lexi Lopez ran round the living room, wrapping a long roll of tissue paper round and round her older sister. Santana giggled, watching her little sister. Lexi was only ten and her real name was Alexa but she hated it.

"Lexi, leave your sister alone!" Maribel Lopez shouted, grabbing the tissue paper from Lexi and shoving the little girl out of the way. Santana removed the tissue paper with her mom's help and sat down on the couch. "Have you done your homework Santana?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "And Lex was only having fun, I let her do it."

"I want you to be careful," Maribel kissed Santana's forehead and headed upstairs. Lexi sighed and flopped down beside her sister, folding her arms across her chest angrily.

"She hates me," she mumbled.

"Mom doesn't hate you," Santana said, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV, "You're her daughter, she can't hate her own daughter, why do you think she hates you?"

"Because she always shouts at me," Lexi pointed out, "We were having fun, just because you have Aspergers."

"I don't like mom fussing over me constantly," Santana said, "I wish she didn't, I like spending time with you Lexi and having a laugh, you're the best little sister in the whole world but mom doesn't understand our fun together."

"But every time we do have fun, she has a right go," Lexi said.

"Go at what?" Santana questioned her.

"She shouts," Lexi rephrased for her sister, "And I don't like it." Santana nodded, shifting uncomfortably in her seat and fiddling with her shirt sleeves, unsure of what to do. Lexi smiled, realising that she was struggling and took the first step, leaning in and giving her a hug. "I'm not blaming you Santana, I love you, you're the bestest sister ever."

"Thank you," Santana thanked her, "Do you want to watch a movie? You can pick."

"No, you can," Lexi said, giving her sister a gentle push. Santana got down on the floor and began rummaging through the DVD collection. They had all sorts from Horror to Disney. She preferred Horror herself but Lexi was only ten and would most likely get scared; besides she wasn't allowed to watch some of them. She finally settled on Peter Pan. "Do you sometimes wish you were Peter Pan?" Lexi asked.

"No," Santana shook her head as her sister linked arms with her, "I don't want to be a boy."

"No, the never growing up part," Lexi giggled, "Silly."

"Sometimes," Santana shrugged, "But I do want to get a job and do what I want to do and get married and start a family as well, don't you?" Lexi shook her head, taking her eyes off the film. "How comes Lex?"

"Because no boys like me," Lexi sighed deeply, "And I don't know what I want to do yet."

"You have loads of time to figure that out," Santana said.

"But you know what you want to do," Lexi said.

"I'm older and I've just known for a while, it takes some kids longer and you're only ten," Santana reminded her, "Now, why don't we forget about growing up and watch the film?" Lexi nodded, pleased with that idea. She sat next to her sister, eyes on Peter Pan before finally resting her head against Santana's arm and closing her eyes.

**Hope you like the story so far :)**


	4. Career Talk

**samy: Thank you :) and yeah, she is cute isn't she?**

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you and glad you like my writing :)**

**Guest: I know, he is! Yeah making sense now.**

**snowdrop1026: He is a douche and that will come out later on in the story. It was cute as well :)**

**xlet'sdreamx: Hey, welcome back :) and glad you like the story**

Chapter Four: Career Talk

Santana's family very rarely had family meetings so when Maribel and Emilio called their two daughters into the living room that evening, it came as a bit of a shock to them both. Lexi was playing games on the computer and Santana was down in the basement working on her model village after talking to Rachel on the phone and having dinner.

"What's this about mom?" Lexi asked as she and Santana sat on the couch opposite their parents. Santana looked nervous, thinking that either she or Lexi were in trouble but it wasn't like that.

"Well kids," Maribel smiled, "Your father and I have a bit of an announcement for you both." The two girls were silent, waiting for the announcement. "We're going to have a baby."

"Really?" Lexi asked, her eyes widening, "A baby?"

"A baby," Santana repeated quietly, "Wow," she stood up and rushed to hug her parents but Lexi just sat on the couch, not quite sure what to do.

* * *

"So, you're going to be a big sister then huh?" Kurt asked Santana whilst climbing up the step ladder to hang up some posters on the back wall of the quiet room, "Again," he added with a smile, looking down at Santana who was holding the ladder, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am," Santana said, "So, why are you doing this?"

"Mr Schue wanted to redecorate the quiet room and he asked me to help him," Kurt said, sticking up a self esteem poster. "Can you hand me that staple gun?" Santana nodded and reached for the staple gun, handing it up to him. "Thank you darling," he thanked her, stapling the poster to the wall so it stuck better. Santana continued to help him by handing him posters and other stuff he needed. He then came down and the two of them sat at the table opposite each other. "What's up San? You don't seem as excited about the new baby."

"I am," Santana nodded, "But I...I'd like to be able to help out with it and stuff," she said, looking down at the table, "And mom won't want me to, she'll want me to be careful."

"She's just looking out for you San," Kurt said, "But you're older now so it should be okay. Would you like a little brother or sister?"

"Well, I already have Lexi so I'll probably like a brother," Santana said, "Besides, he'll like to look at all my trains and stuff and Lexi doesn't like that sort of thing and then we can all watch Disney movies as well because you have to love Disney."

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is they'd like both, especially your trains," Kurt said, "You should write the baby a story and then you can read it to them at night time and stuff."

"That's a great idea," Santana smiled excitedly, "I'll start jotting down ideas and then I will write that one as soon as I've finished the one I'm writing, thanks Kurt," she said and grabbed her bag before running out, Kurt just laughing and shaking his head at her.

Santana sat herself down at her usual table in the library and pulled out her notepad and pen. Just when she thought that she was in piece and when she was halfway through chapter 2 of her novel, Rachel came and sat down opposite her.

"Hey Santana," Rachel smiled at the girl.

"Oh hey," Santana said without making eye contact with her, "You were really good in glee club yesterday."

"Thanks," Rachel said, acting shy around her; not at all like her normal self.

"Do you want to be a singer?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "I'd like to be on Broadway, do you want to be a singer?" Santana shrugged but then shook her head. "Well, what do you want to do when you're older?"

"I want to be an author," Santana said, still continuing to write, "But I know that takes time and it is just my hobby so my real career choice is to work with kids who have autism."

"Really?" Rachel asked, impressed, "Wow, what made you want to do that job?"

"Because I have Aspergers and I'd like to help people who also suffer with any sort of autism and are maybe more severe than me," Santana said as she finally stopped writing.

"You're autistic?" Rachel asked.

"Aspergers," Santana said, "But yeah it is a type of autism. You didn't know?" Rachel shook her head. "Don't worry, you can't really tell that I have it, it becomes more noticeable as you get to know me."

"So, it's quite mild then?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded. "Does anyone else in your family have autism?"

"No," Santana said, "But I think my mom's worried the new baby may turn out to have it because it can run in the family sometimes, she's pregnant again, she told me yesterday at six forty seven, after I'd talked to you and had my dinner."

"Wow, so you'll be a big sister then."

"I already am," Santana mentioned, "So I'll just be one again, I'm going to write a fairytale for the baby which I'm super excited about."

"What sort of stuff do you write?" Rachel asked.

"Mainly short stories," Santana said, "But I'm working on a book series at the moment. I'm only on chapter 2 of the first book so far though, it took me a lot of planning before I started. My stuff isn't usually very good though."

"Then why do you write them?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, confused.

"Well, if I wrote stories and thought they were crap..." Rachel began, "I wouldn't finish any of them."

"I like to finish what I started," Santana said, "Always have done, I write for fun and then I like to finish them instead of leaving them unfinished. I don't write anything new until I've finished what I'm on. It takes a while but I enjoy it."

"I could never be that patient," Rachel laughed, "Will I get to read any of these stories?"

"Some day," Santana said, doodling on the top, right corner of her page, "Maybe this one but when it's finished, yeah?"

"How long will that be?" Rachel asked.

"Depends on how much I get into writing it," Santana said, "Some take longer than others, there have been some where I just wrote probably about five chapters in one day and there's been some where I only write five pages in a day. I'll let you know though."

"Deal."

"And maybe I could come to one of your concerts one day," Santana said.

"What?" Rachel giggled, "That could take years."

"I know," Santana said, "But I think you're going to be a star, you'll make it big Rachel," Santana said, "One day and I'll be the first one to buy tickets to your first concert."

**Aww cute moment :) hope you enjoy it and I hope you like Santana in this, I'm quite enjoying writing her. I know she's super AU but oh well :) **


	5. Growing Closer

**momo0424: Thanks :)**

**Tiff: I know, San is really adorable and don't worry, you'll be seeing plenty of that :)**

**sawa255: She really is.**

**Dana: Thank you so much, I didn't want to rush into their romance and actually your english was pretty good so well done :)**

**pringles: Aww, she is really cute :)**

**Guest: More pezberry to come!**

**NothingEvenMattersAtAll: Glad you like Santana and I reply back to the comments because I think it's important to acknowledge the people who read and review you know? :) **

**snowdrop1026: She is really quirky lol, and glad you think it's different **

Chapter Five: Growing Closer

Santana and Rachel walked into glee club laughing and chatting with each other that afternoon. Everyone was already in the choir room waiting for Mr Schue to arrive and start their new assignment. The two girls sat down at the front beside each other when Kurt came over.

"What are you two girlies chatting about?" He chuckled.

"Rachel's going to be singing in glee club today," Santana informed him.

"No," Rachel looked shock, "I...I said I wouldn't."

"You promised me on the way here," Santana reminded her, "You said that you would sing for me and everyone else in glee club."

"You remember that, huh?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "It was only two minutes and thirty nine seconds ago Rach."

"She got you there Rachel," Kurt laughed, turning to Rachel, "So you have to." Rachel sighed, knowing that she had been beaten and had no choice. She turned back to Santana who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay fine, I will," she gave in straight away.

"Yes," Santana clapped her hands and stood up, "I'll go and let Mr Schue know!" She squealed and raced out of the choir room at top speed. Kurt shook his head at the Latina and took a seat beside Rachel. Santana soon came back with Mr Schue.

"Okay guys, sounds like we have our first performance for today," Mr Schue said, gesturing for Rachel to come up as Santana sat back down, "Up you come Rachel." Rachel smiled at Santana and headed to the front of the choir room. The music began and she started to sing, looking at Santana the whole way through the song. Once she was finished, everyone clapped and Santana ran over to hug her, completely invading her personal space. Rachel didn't seem to care though.

"That was so good!" Santana said as they sat back down.

"So, are you going to sing?" Rachel whispered quietly to her, "You've heard me sing twice now and I've not heard you at all."

"No," Santana shook her head, "No, I can't."

"Maybe another time for me then?" Rachel asked, "Secretly?" Santana hesitated but nodded subtly at Rachel. She'll sing for her one day, just not now.

* * *

Santana sat on the couch watching TV in her living room. It was a whole music channel dedicated to Taylor Swift so she was sat there wearing her Taylor Swift concert t-shirt whilst quietly singing along to her songs. Lexi then rushed in and flopped down beside her.

"Lex, you scared me," Santana said, jumping a little.

"No, I didn't," Lexi giggled, "Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not," Santana said, giving her arm a push.

"Anyway, mom's looking for you," Lexi said. Santana paused the Taylor Swift channel and headed into the kitchen to see her mom doing the dishes.

"What do you need mom?" Santana asked her mother.

"I wanted to know if you'd done your homework and to ask how school went," Maribel smiled at her.

"You ask me this every single day," Santana whined, "Yes, I've done my homework. I did it when you came in at 4:15 and school was great, Rachel sang in glee club and I'm going to write a story for the baby so I can read it to them."

"That's great honey," Maribel praised, "Do you want to help me make dinner?" Santana nodded and went to help, actually forgetting about Taylor Swift for a second, "So, how do you really feel about this new baby sweetheart?"

"At first I wasn't so sure," Santana said, "But now I'm really happy about it, I get to be a big sister again so I'm really lucky."

"Lexi doesn't seem that happy about it," Maribel whispered to her eldest.

"I'm sure she'll be fine once the baby's born," Santana said, "She'll get used to it, it's probably because she won't be the youngest again and she quite likes that I think. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? I'd like a boy so I can show him my trains."

"I'm not sure yet," Maribel said and ruffled Santana's hair, "But whatever it is, I'm sure they'll like your trains."

"That's what Kurt said," Santana giggled as Maribel cupped her face in her hands and kissed her cheek. "Mom?" Maribel looked over, waiting for Santana to ask her question. "What if...What if the baby does have autism like me?"

"Then we will still love it and help it," Maribel smiled, "Is that what you're worried about?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "But I...I just had the feeling that you might be worried about it." Maribel shook her head and went to talk but Lexi came into the room with Santana's cell.

"Santana, some girl called Rachel is ringing you," she said and held the phone up. Santana took it from her sister and went upstairs to her room so she could talk to Rachel in private.

"Hey Rachel, what's the matter?" Santana asked sitting on her bed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Breadstix with me tonight," Rachel said, "I was looking up places online and it's meant to be one of the best places in Lima, I've never been before but um..."

"I like it there," Santana interrupted, "Sure Rachel, I'd love to go. What time shall I meet you?"

"What time would you like?" Rachel asked her.

"Seven o'clock," Santana said, "I usually go out for dinner at that time if I ever go." She heard Rachel laugh on the other end. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Rachel said, "Seven o'clock is fine, see you there."

Maribel happily gave Santana a lift to Breadstix that night. Rachel already had the table and was waiting inside for her to show up. Santana sat down and saw that Rachel was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse with little, black, dolly shoes.

"You look really pretty today," Santana said.

"So do you," Rachel said, "But thanks, so you like this place then?" Santana nodded, reaching for the menu. "I like you Santana, you're a really good friend." Santana looked up from the menu and smiled at her, not saying anything. "So, what are you going to have?"

"Spaghetti Bolognaise," Santana said, "I have it every time I come here."

"Don't you want something different?" Rachel laughed but Santana shook her head. "Okay, do you recommend that?" Santana nodded. "I might have the same then, it does sound nice."

"We should do this again some time," Santana suggested, "I like it."

"Yeah," Rachel said, smiling across the table at her new friend, "Me too."


	6. The Mugging

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you, glad you like it :)**

**sawa255: Thanks so much :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

**Tiff: Aww, I love Santana's mom too :) Thanks and seriously, your review just made MY heart melt :')**

**LaurenKnight13: Haha maybe ;) Yeah I think they'll love Rachel. It will be a romance later I'm sure. He is horrible, I don't like him either and I write him lol**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

Chapter Six: The Mugging

Rachel arrived dead on half past eight for school the next week. She held her backpack on her back and headed up the stairs to the front entrance, noticing Santana standing outside crying with Quinn, Brittany and Kurt. She'd never seen Santana cry and she had to admit it was like seeing a five year old girl cry, in other words something that was horrible and heartbreaking to watch.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, walking over to the group, "Is everything okay?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "Does it look like it?"

"She just cares honey," Quinn soothed, rubbing her back, "And Rachel, San's just a little upset about something that happened earlier, she'll tell you when she's ready."

"Are you alright though San?" Rachel questioned.

"No," Santana sobbed, rubbing her eyes, "I was on my way to school this morning and these two men pushed me over and they...they stole my cell phone and my money and ripped up one of my story writing notebooks as well." Brittany held out the remains of the notebook to Rachel, to show her.

"I'm sure we could try and glue this back together sweetheart," Kurt said.

"I don't want it," Santana sobbed, shaking her head, "Just throw it away."

"That's horrible," Rachel said, not quite sure what to say, "Do...Do you know who it was?" Santana shook her head sobbing and trying to rub the mud from her clothes. Quinn wrapped an arm round her and led her into school, the others following. They sat in the quiet room for a bit, talking when Mr Schue walked in.

"Come on Santana, what happened?" He asked. Santana sat with Brittany, quietly explaining the story that she had just told Rachel. "It's okay. Don't worry, we'll get the men who did this yeah? I'll excuse you from lessons from the rest of the day, you and the others can stay in here."

"I have no phone," Santana whispered.

"You can use mine," Brittany said, pulling her cell out and handing it to Santana, "I don't need a phone."

"I think Mr Schue's going to give your mom a call," Quinn told Santana, "So she can sort one out for you, don't worry honey."

"I hate having fucking Aspergers," Santana yelled, kicking the leg of the table that she was sat at, "This wouldn't have happened to any of you guys because your brain works normally."

"Hey, you said you didn't know the men," Rachel said, "They might not have known about that San, it may have just been unlucky."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Santana," Brittany comforted, giving her best friend a hug, "It isn't your fault, keep hold of my phone until your mom can sort one out for you."

"But you'll need it," Santana sniffed, tears streaming down both sides of her face.

"You can use it for now," Brittany smiled, "I don't need it." Santana thanked her and took the phone. Brittany stroked Santana's hair and gave her cheek a kiss, resting her head against her shoulder.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Rachel asked quietly. Santana just shook her head, fiddling around on Brittany's phone. Rachel then had an idea. She unzipped her backpack and rummaged through, finding a red notebook that her aunt had brought her for her first day of school. It was meant for school notes but Rachel had left it completely untouched in her bag. "Here," Rachel pulled the notebook out and handed it over to Santana.

"What's this for?" Santana asked, taking the notebook.

"My aunt brought it for my first day of school," Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders, "But I haven't used it so you can have it, seeing as your other one got ripped up."

"I couldn't do that," Santana said, going to hand it back.

"Take it," Rachel said, "I don't use it."

"But the stories..." Santana began in a quiet, upset voice.

"You can start over," Santana smiled, "You enjoy writing them, right? You could maybe write them again, add improvements this time." Santana nodded faintly, running her fingers over the cover and a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank you," she whispered, "That's really nice of you Rachel."

"That was nice Rach," Quinn said, "Are you sure you don't need it?" Rachel nodded just as Mr Schue walked in. "Hi Mr Schue."

"Hello, I've just let the police know Santana and I gave them the description of the men that you gave me and they're going to try and find them and get you your stuff back okay?" Santana nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find them. In the mean time, you can stay in here with these guys and try and distract yourself okay?"

"Thank you," Santana thanked him quietly.

"How about a board game?" Kurt asked once Mr Schue had disappeared out of the room. "There's loads in here, snakes and ladders maybe?" Kurt asked, looking through them, "Monopoly?"

"Can we play Monopoly please?" Santana asked in a quiet voice.

"Course we can princess," Kurt said, bringing the board game over to the table, "Do you want to be the dog?" Santana nodded with a smile as Kurt handed her the counter.

"Do you feel slightly better now Santana?" Rachel asked.

"A little," Santana sighed, "But it still sucks having Aspergers and being different from everybody else."

"Yeah I know," Rachel said, "But you'll get through this, you've been coping so well and I...well I admire you for your bravery Santana, I really do."


	7. Romance Blossoms

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: I will.**

**Guest: It would have been painful to write, lol**

**Tiff: Aww glad I made your day :) yeah she has got such a good support system bless her. **

**momo0424: Yeah Mr Schue's a cool teacher :P and it was sweet of them.**

Chapter Seven: Romance Blossoms

"Rach, guess what?" Santana said, rushing into the quiet room to see Rachel working on some homework. She didn't mind that Rachel used the room mainly for her, she was starting to really like her. "The cops couldn't find my cell phone so my mom brought me a new one. It's the iPhone 5, look!" She held her new phone out to Rachel.

"Wow San, you like it huh?" Rachel laughed as Santana sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it's brilliant," Santana said, "I am kind of bummed that the cops couldn't find my old one though." Rachel nodded, still feeling very sorry for Santana. "What are you doing?"

"Just this Spanish homework," Rachel sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Are you good at Spanish?"

"I'm fluent in the language," Santana bragged proudly, "Mi nombre es Santana López, quiero ser escritora cuando sea grande y tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos."

"What?" Rachel looked totally confused. "What does that mean?"

"My name is Santana Lopez, I want to be an author when I grow up and you are one of my best friends."

"Really?" Rachel asked, eyes wide, "One of your best friends?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "Brittany's my best friend too because I've known her for so long but you are also one of them, I really like you Rachel." Rachel smiled at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Santana," Rachel said, putting down her pen so she could listen to her new friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Sorry," Rachel apologised, holding a hand up, "I meant, what do you want to ask me?"

"Will you go out with me?" Santana asked. That was the great thing about Santana, she often just came right out and said or asked things without any hesitation whatsoever. "Like on a date, a kissing date."

"A kissing date?" Rachel asked. "But um...we're both girls Santana."

"I do know that," Santana said, "I'm gay, you know?"

"You are?" Rachel asked, once again in complete shock, "Sorry, I...I didn't know that." Santana just shrugged her shoulders, looking quite upset. "I don't judge you Santana, I have two gay dad's you know? I'm totally fine with gay people."

"But it might be different because I'm a girl," Santana said quietly.

"Hey," Rachel said calmly, "Look at me," she said. Santana tried her best to look but eye contact wasn't her thing because of her Aspergers so Rachel decided to leave it. "It's not different, I don't mind."

"But will you?" Santana asked. "Go out with me, I mean."

"Okay, when I tell you this I just want you to listen okay?" Rachel said and Santana nodded, understanding, "I...I did like boys but I haven't actually ever been on a date you know? Not with a girl or with a boy," Rachel said, "But you Santana, I...I feel differently around you and I loved it when we went to Breadstix together so um...we can maybe go out on a kissing date as you call them," she giggled, "And see how things go okay?"

"What do you mean see how things go?" Santana asked.

"Well, we can go out together and if I like you more than a friend, we could take things one step further. How does that sound to you?"

"Quiet," Santana said. Rachel gave her a confused look, "You were really quiet when you spoke, that's how it sounded."

"I meant, what do you think of that idea?" Rachel said with a smile and Santana nodded, liking the sound of it very much. "Yeah, so what will our first date together be? I'll let you decide."

"How about the movies?" Santana asked. "Can we only go on the Monday evening though because it's less crowded then, I don't know why but it just is."

"Course we can beautiful," Rachel said, "Can I give you a hug?" Santana nodded and Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms round her, hugging her tightly. "Maybe we can go over to your place one day as well."

"Or yours," Santana suggested, "I'd love to meet your dad's."

"Um...yeah," Rachel sighed, "It would have to be when they're out though, they get funny about visitors because they're busy and usually we're doing something really fun and family like together," she lied but Santana believed her and nodded. How was Rachel ever going to explain what her dad's were like to Santana?

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel, get your ass down here right now you fucking bitch!"

Rachel felt tears come to her eyes as she heard Leroy's voice shout up the stairs. She had never heard him this angry. Leroy was the one doing the shouting whilst Hiram seemed to be the one kicking the wall, by the sounds of things anyway.

"RACHEL!"

Rachel gulped nervously and opened her bedroom door before walking down the stairs. Hiram grabbed hold of her brunette hair and pushed her up against the wall, causing her to gasp for air. She had no idea what she had done wrong.

"What is this?" Hiram held up a card that had just come through the door. "A card from some girl called Santana, saying that she's happy you're now GOING OUT! I never knew you were a lesbian Rachel!"

"I'm not!" Rachel cried, "Santana's gay and I...I don't know if I am or not, I'm going out with her to see if I really am and if I like boys or girls! I thought you'd be okay with it though because you and daddy are gay, aren't you?"

"That is different Rachel! I want proper grandchildren from you, not some adopted baby! You deserve a proper life with a man!"

"Shut up!" Rachel screamed in tears. "I hate you, I don't know what your problem is! You're both gay and yet you don't want me to be!"

"Shut up!" Leroy yelled, slapping his daughter across the face. "Listen to me now Rachel!" Rachel went quiet. "I don't EVER want you to see that Santana girl EVER again and I mean it!"


	8. First Date

**Boris Yeltsin: Hopefully.**

**Doodle91xxx: I know! I hate Rachel's dads lol :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Aww yeah it was a horrible scene, and glad you enjoy this story :)**

**Tiff: Thank you so much! **

**xLetsdreamx: Haha wow you're Spanish?! I love the Spanish language! I'd love to go to Spain one day :P **

**momo0424: Yeah same here :(**

Chapter Eight: First Date

Santana couldn't wait until school the next day. She couldn't wait to see her new girlfriend and give her the box of heart shaped chocolates that she'd brought that evening. Santana always knew that she was gay but she had never once had a girlfriend. She spotted Rachel by her locker, wearing a jacket with the hood over her head.

"Rachel!" Santana screamed, running over and wrapping her arms round her neck, causing Rachel to jump and turn round, hanging her head, "Rachel, what are you doing?" She laughed. "It's not raining indoors," she added and took the hood off of Rachel's head, gasping once she saw the sight. Rachel had a huge black eye and a bloody gash on one side of her face. "Rachel, what happened?"

"Nothing," Rachel lied quietly, trying to hide her cuts and bruises, "Nothing Santana, it's fine."

"But your face," Santana said, "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Rachel admitted and shrugged her shoulders, "But please don't worry Santana, I am fine."

"What happened though?" Santana asked.

"I...I just got beaten up by someone on the way to school," Rachel lied once again, "Please don't worry Santana, I don't want you to."

"Here," Santana sighed deeply and unzipped the top of her backpack, pulling out the chocolates and handing them over to Rachel. Rachel looked confused at the gift but a smile spread across her face, obviously feeling cheered up now. "They're for you."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you're my girlfriend now," Santana smiled.

"We've not been on a date since Breadstix," Rachel giggled, "And we haven't even kissed yet, thanks though, this means a lot to me. Do you want one?" Santana shook her head. "You're the best," Rachel said, wrapping her arms round Santana.

"You know what my mom said," Santana said, "That people who date each other tell each other everything."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "I guess that's pretty true. Why do you say that?"

"Well if we're dating, can you tell me the truth about your face?" Santana asked. "You didn't really get beaten up on the way to school, did you?" She said. Rachel hesitated, not quite sure what to say.

"Well..." she finally spoke, "I did get beaten up," she continued, "but it wasn't on the way to school."

"What happened then?" Santana asked.

"Not here," Rachel placed a hand on Santana's back and pushed her towards the quiet room for a quiet word. She closed the door behind her and Santana sat down at the table, Rachel sitting opposite and placing the box of chocolates in front of her. "So, yesterday I...okay, this is going to sound...I can't Santana," she stood up and went to leave but Santana sat back down. "Can you stop forcing me?"

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"I'm not allowed to see you anymore, okay?" Rachel said straight away, "There, I said it."

"What?" Santana asked, "What do you mean? You...You can't see me anymore?"

"You know that card you sent me?" Rachel said quietly, "My...My dad's saw that and they...they're horrible to me Santana, they hit me, they call me names and they...they're just horrible. Seeing that card sent them over the edge knowing that their daughter is gay..."

"But aren't they gay?" Santana asked.

"I know," Rachel nodded, "They are which is why I don't get it but they hated it, they beat me up and said I couldn't see you anymore."

"Oh," Santana looked disappointed, hanging her head, "I...I guess I'll see you then."

"Santana, I don't want to stop seeing you," Rachel said, "Please don't be upset."

"Then don't," Santana shrugged, "I really like you Rachel, can't we still see each other?" Rachel thought about that for a second and nodded with a smile. "Why would your dad's do that to you Rachel? They're meant to love their daughter, not hit them, I don't understand."

"I don't understand either," Rachel whispered and shook her head, "Some parents can be like that, I know it isn't nice but to be honest, I've learnt to deal with it."

* * *

"I love hanging out with you," Rachel whispered as she and Santana sat on the grassy bank next to the lake. Santana smiled as Rachel gently stroked her hair, removing the loose strands out of her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be pretty painful hanging?" Santana asked. "Even if we are together."

"It means having fun, not actually hanging from anywhere," Rachel laughed lying down on the grass. Santana remained sitting next to her, hugging her knees to her chest. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, course I am," Santana nodded, "Are you?" Rachel nodded as well. "So, is this our first date then?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel said, "We weren't really going out when we went to Breadstix, so I guess this is our first date then isn't it?" Santana nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana asked.

"Sure."

"I was thinking of trying to publish one of my short stories this summer," Santana said quietly, "It's only about 100 pages because it's quite a short one, it's like a little fairytale but do you think I should try and publish it?"

"Definitely," Rachel smiled, "That'd be great."

"It probably won't get published," Santana shrugged, "I'd get heaps of rejection letters."

"Now you don't know that," Rachel laughed. "Yes there will be rejection letters but if it's really good which I bet it is, it'll be published."

"I guess," Santana shrugged as Rachel sat upright and edged closer to her, "Thanks, I'll give it a go."

"My dad's would kill me if they knew I was here," Rachel whispered.

"They don't need to know though," Santana said.

Rachel nodded and glanced around her. She then held a finger under Santana's chin and lifted her face. Santana looked into Rachel's eyes for a few second before glancing back down at the floor. Rachel then leaned in and planted a kiss onto Santana's lips, running her tongue along the inside of her mouth and kissing her passionately.

"What was that?" Santana whispered when Rachel had pulled away from her.

"Our first kiss."


	9. Girly Sleepover

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep.**

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Yay, cuteness! **

**xLetsdreamx: Haha, still I love the Spanish language :) glad you like the chapter**

**sawa255: Thank you, I try and update as often as I can**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah that is always best in a relationship to tell the truth, I'm glad she did too. They do, don't worry, I'll sort something out for them ;)**

**zuperkt: Haha thanks :) I love writing stories about autism because my friend's autistic and I've worked with an autistic four year old before. Santana's my favourite character and I love writing her with autism. I know it's AU but I still love it, may be writing another one at some point but not sure yet.**

**Tiff: Yeah they're my two favourite characters too :) I never used to write them as a couple because I never thought of it but I've kind of got into it now :)**

**momo0424: It was cute :)**

Chapter Nine: Girly Sleepover

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Santana asked walking into the kitchen. Maribel turned round from doing the dishes and nodded at her eldest daughter. "What's the most important thing to remember during a relationship?"

"Rachel, eh?" Maribel asked, winking at her. Santana's family knew that she was a lesbian and they were all supportive of it. Rachel was due to come round that night for a sleepover which Santana was really excited about.

"Who else would it be?" Santana asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I say the best relationship is for people who are always themselves," Maribel said.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked. "Who else would I be?"

"Well, don't act like someone who you're not," Maribel said, "Always have a sense of humour and also...squirt some perfume on to make yourself smell nice, bad smell will mean a bad date."

"So, change my smell?" Santana noted, writing it down in her notebook. "Thanks mom, Rachel's really nice, I think you'll like her. Where's Lexi?"

"Oh your father's just gone to pick her up from Bernadette's house, I don't like her hanging out with that girl," Maribel said, "Her family's one of these spoil their kid rotten, apparently she has her own pony."

"Can we get a pony?" Santana asked, smiling from ear to ear. Maribel laughed and shook her head. "Rachel should be here in exactly two minutes?" Santana told her mom just as the doorbell went. "She's early." Santana turned and ran down the corridor to answer the door. Rachel was stood on the doorstep with her sleepover bag. "You're early."

"Sorry," Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay," Santana said, letting Rachel in and shutting the door behind her, "Mom, Rachel's here!"

"Hello Rachel, nice to meet you," Maribel said, walking in and shaking Rachel's hand.

"You too," Rachel nodded, eyeing Maribel's baby bump, "So, when are you due?"

"Well I'm only just four months at the moment," Maribel said, placing both of her hands on her stomach, "Do you have any brothers or sisters Rachel?" Rachel looked down and shook her head.

"We're going to put Rachel's things in my room," Santana said, heading straight upstairs. Rachel smiled at Santana's mom and followed her girlfriend up. "This is my room!" Santana said, going in and jumping onto her bed.

"Your mom's really nice," Rachel complimented, glancing around Santana's bedroom, "And so is your room," she caught sight of a neatly painted, white dolls house standing in the corner of her room. The front of it was open, revealing six nicely made up rooms. Each room was filled with some delicate furniture and a few porcelain dolls.

"That's my dolls house," Santana said, "I've been working on it for three years now, it's not a toy though."

"You don't play with it then?" Rachel asked, keeping her eyes on the dolls house.

"No," Santana shook her head, "I just collect the furniture, it's not finished yet though, I need a table for the kitchen and maybe some lights and some pictures to put on the walls. It's my hobby."

"It's amazing," Rachel said.

"If you think that's amazing, come with me," Santana said.

Rachel put her things down on the floor and followed Santana out of the bedroom. They headed down the stairs and then through a door and down some more stairs to the basement. Santana switched the light on and Rachel caught sight of the little, model village and railway laid out across the huge table.

"Wow, is this yours?" Rachel asked, walking down the steps and over to the model.

"I think it's important to share your hobby with your girlfriend," Santana said. Rachel smiled and picked up one of the tiny houses, examining it thoroughly. "Careful, the glue's not dry yet."

"Dry?" Rachel asked, putting it down in the exact spot.

"Yeah I made all of the buildings," Santana said, moving the house, "It went there actually."

"Sorry," Rachel giggled, "You made the buildings, on your own?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I brought kits, followed the instructions and put them together, my dad did help me with some though."

"How long has it taken you to put all this together?" Rachel asked in amazement.

"Longer than the dolls house," Santana said and picked up the remote control, handing it to Rachel, "Have a go, just press the on button and then use the leaver to steer." Rachel nodded and did as she was told. The little train began moving slowly backwards. "Push the leaver the other way," Santana said. Rachel pushed the leaver and the train began going forwards, through the little tunnel.

"So is this finished then yet?" Rachel asked, playing with the train.

"Not yet," Santana shook her head and walked over to the desk at the back of the basement, "This is where I work, I'm halfway through a cafe at the moment."

"Where's that going to go?" Rachel asked with interest.

"At the side of the railway," Santana said, squirting some glue onto the edge of the cafe and sticking it together, "See, I just need to add the roof now and the front door and I'm making this." She put the model down and picked up a very, tiny piece of paper with writing on it.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"A little menu to stick up on the outside wall of the cafe," Santana said, "To make it more realistic."

"This is absolutely amazing Santana," Rachel stopped the train and pressed 'OFF' before making her way over to the Latina, "It really is."

"Yeah?" Santana asked with a sigh and a small smile. "Honestly, this is the only thing that gets me out of bed in the morning."

* * *

Rachel lay wide awake in her sleeping bag, staring up at the small glow in the dark stars. Feeling thirsty, she climbed out and left Santana's room before going downstairs to get a glass of water.

"What are you doing?" A small voice asked from the doorway. Rachel turned and saw a little girl, the spitting image of Santana.

"Sorry, I was just getting a drink," Rachel said, "I'm Rachel, what's your name sweetie?"

"Alexa," Lexi said, "But I hate that name so people call me Lexi, are you my sister's girlfriend?" Rachel nodded and sat down at the table. Lexi flicked her hair and came to sit down opposite her. "You're really pretty."

"Thanks Lexi," Rachel smiled thankfully, "Your sister's a great girl, she showed me her dolls house and the model village." Lexi nodded, paying no attention, "In fact, she said it's the only thing that gets her out of bed in the morning."

"I love Santana," Lexi said, "But my mom says I need to be careful with her because she has Aspergers and because she's not very happy."

"What do you mean she's not very happy?" Rachel asked.

"About two years ago, Santana ended up in hospital," Lexi informed her, "I was only little so I didn't understand."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I think she got a really bad cut on her wrist," Lexi said, "There was lots of blood and mom and daddy were crying, I remember mom saying that she wasn't going to make it. I think she was holding the scissors the wrong way."

"What?" Rachel asked quietly.

"My teacher at school always says not to hold scissors the wrong way or you'll hurt yourself, that's probably what happened with Santana," Lexi shrugged, "I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed now." Lexi got herself a drink and went back upstairs whilst Rachel remained at the table, trying to take in what Lexi had just told her.


	10. Dancing

**Boris Yeltsin: Nope.**

**Doodle91xxx: Glad you liked it :)**

**Tiff: Aww, thank you :) haha well here is the next chapter and you may find out more stuff**

**Guest: I know! It's all coming out now :(**

**So OMG guys, Naya's tweet "today is going to be legendary!" I really hope that it's something to do with her single...trying not to get my hopes up though. It might be something to do with Big Sean and I'd hate that lol. I really don't like him and thinks she deserves way better. **

Chapter Ten: Dancing

"Santana, can I talk to you?"

Came the time when Rachel finally decided to confront Santana about what Lexi had told her. Santana was doing some work in the quiet room at that point but was always happy to talk to Rachel.

"Sure," Santana smiled at her. Rachel smiled back and came to take a seat opposite her. "What's wrong Rach?"

"I really enjoyed our sleepover," Rachel started off saying, "Your family are so nice, your parents are lovely and your little sister is adorable. I bet you can't wait until the new baby comes, can you?" Santana shook her head. "Anyway, I went downstairs in the middle of the night to get a drink and I bumped into Lexi."

"She said she likes you," Santana said, "And that you were really pretty."

"Yeah she told me that," Rachel said, "But she told me some things, that you once ended up in hospital after cutting your wrists."

"What else did she say?" Santana asked, her smile beginning to fade.

"She just said that she thought you were holding the scissors the wrong way," Rachel whispered and shrugged her shoulders, "What happened?"

"I don't really like talking about it," Santana confessed, "But I was going through a rough patch when that happened, I was struggling to come to terms with my Aspergers and being gay and I...I was bullied constantly. I just wanted it all to end so one night when I was in the bathroom, I grabbed a razor and I cut. Mom said I was lucky she found me in time or I could have died."

"Is that true?" Rachel questioned and Santana faintly nodded. "I had no idea Santana, I thought you were so happy. You still feel that way, right? I mean, you said that your models were the only thing that got you out of bed."

"Sometimes," Santana admitted, "But I have you now, don't I? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Rachel."

"I am?" She smiled and Santana nodded her head, "I don't want to see anything like that happen to you Santana. It broke my heart hearing Lexi tell me all that."

"She always did have a big mouth," Santana laughed.

"I don't think she really understood though," Rachel defended, "She sounded quite confused, thought you were holding the scissors the wrong way and stuff like that."

"She's so innocent," Santana said, "But she was really little when it happened, I suppose."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "What's the promise?"

"If you feel really sad like that, will you talk to me?" Rachel asked. "Like I said, I'd hate it if anything like that happens to you again."

"Of course," Santana smiled and went round to hug Rachel tightly, "I promise."

"I wish my family was like yours," Rachel said, "Every day, I wish that I had a real family, a family that loved me and supported me in everything I do that is."

"Do you wish that you had a mom?" Santana asked.

"Every single day," Rachel sighed deeply and hung her head as Santana pulled away from her, "I used to like it, I used to think that I was different because I had two dad's and I liked that but now...I don't know if it's because I get bullied or if my dad's hurt me or what? I just miss not having a mom like normal teenagers you know?"

"You can share my mom," Santana said, "I mean, she has me and Lexi and the new baby but she won't mind having you. When you went home, she said what a nice girl you are."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked. "Can I stay in here with you? Or do you want to get on with your work?"

"No, you can stay," Santana said, pressing the play button on her iPod that lay next to her. The earphones weren't plugged in so 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift began playing out loud. "I love this song, it's one of my favourite Taylor Swift songs."

"Hey, come over here," Rachel stood up and went to the front of the room. Santana put down her pen and walked over to her. Rachel wrapped an arm round her waist and took her hand. "Ever slow danced before?"

"No."

"Just follow my lead," Rachel said quietly, taking the lead.

_I'd never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go_  
_'Til you open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I'd never seen it before_  
_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_  
_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_You opened my eyes_  
_And you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't wanna hide anymore_  
_Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, crazier._

Rachel lifted Santana up and spun her round before placing her back on the ground and twirling her round. Santana smiled as the song finished and the two of them stopped dancing.

"That was wonderful," Santana said as Rachel leaned in and pressed her lips against hers.


	11. Bad News

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah and thanks :)**

**zuperkt: Haha Santana is cute, I agree!**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you**

**xLetsdreamx: Awww glad you liked it :)**

**Tiff: Yeah and the dancing was too cute to write. They do make each other happy.**

**blushyskittle3321: Haha it was **

**davinelyfavored69: They do need to be punished :P**

Chapter Eleven: Bad News

Santana was sat in English class, working on her new homework assignment when Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury walked into the room, asking to speak to her. Santana glanced up from writing and put her pen down before following them both out of the classroom. Miss Pillsbury shut the door so no one else would hear and turned to look at Santana.

"What's going on?" Santana asked, looking to one side and fiddling with her hands.

"It's your mom Santana," Mr Schue said seriously, "She's taken a bit of a fall, would you like to go and see her?" Santana didn't know what to say but faintly nodded her head.

* * *

Santana followed the doctor into her mom's hospital room and saw her mom sitting up in bed. Santana smiled as the doctor left them to it. Maribel held her arms out and gestured for her daughter to come over to her.

"Your dad's just taken Lexi to get a drink," Maribel told her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders, "The baby?" Maribel just broke down into tears, holding her hands to her face. Santana stood awkwardly on the spot, giving her mom's hand a gentle squeeze. Santana didn't know what to do so gave her mom's hand another squeeze before lying down on the bed beside her mom. "It'll be okay," Santana whispered.

"I hope so sweetie," Maribel said, kissing her head.

"The baby was supposed to see my train set," Santana sighed, "I was going to finish it before it was born and what about my story?"

"What story?" Maribel asked her.

"I was going to write the baby a story," Santana told her, "And read it to them."

"You can still finish that," Maribel said, "It'll be your special story." Santana nodded. The door opened and Emilio walked in with Lexi so Santana got down from the bed and ran over to hug him.

"When did you get here princess?" Emilio asked, holding Lexi's hand.

"At exactly 1:45pm," Santana said, "Mr Schue dropped me off outside, I was in English class. The baby was supposed to see my train set dad, will it not now?"

"I'm afraid not sweetie," Emilio said, "But you can still finish that." Santana nodded, hugging her dad once more.

Later when Emilio had taken the girls home and Maribel had to stay in the hospital, the phone rang. Santana was writing in her bedroom and Lexi was downstairs watching TV.

"Santana, Rachel's on the phone!" Emilio called, walking in and handing her the phone.

"Knock next time," Santana said and Emilio nodded and walked out, "Rachel?" Santana spoke into the phone.

"Hey Santana, are you okay?" Rachel asked. "You weren't at school."

"My mom fell and she's in the hospital," Santana whispered.

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped, "Is she okay?"

"She's sad," Santana said, "The baby's gone."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Rachel said, "Do you want me to come over? I can do."

"Yes please," Santana said politely to her.

"I'll be over in ten minutes," Rachel said. Santana said bye to her and put the phone down before going back upstairs to her bedroom. It didn't take that long to arrive and of course she got the lecture from Santana about being seven minutes and fifty five seconds early. "Is your mom still in hospital?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded. "I brought her these," she handed Santana a bouquet of flowers, "Will you give them to her? I bought them on the way here."

"You can," Santana said, "We're going back later to drop off some bits for her and to say good night, you can come along."

"I wouldn't want to ruin your family time," Rachel said with a smile.

"Dad won't mind," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders, "It'd be nicer if you actually gave them to her."

"Alright, if it's okay with your dad," Rachel said, "Are you sure that you're okay now?"

"I don't know," Santana confessed, "I don't know what to feel, mom and dad have been in tears and Lexi's not been talking but I don't know what to do. I was going to finish my train set for the baby and write a story."

"You can still do those things," Rachel said, "And it's okay to feel sad about it, you were excited about the baby weren't you?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded. "But my mom...she gets a daughter like me and then loses a baby."

"What do you mean, a daughter like you?" Rachel asked.

"Someone different, someone who doesn't understand things and who needs help and whose brain works differently to others," Santana said, "I know she was worrying about the baby being autistic as well."

"Hey your mom loves you," Rachel hugged Santana, being careful not to crush the flowers. "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, your Aspergers is what makes you special and your parents love you."

"Thank you," Santana thanked her and gave her a kiss, "I...I love you," she said before going into the kitchen to dunk the flowers in some water.

"You know?" Emilio overheard and nudged Rachel's arms, "That is the first time she's ever said that to anyone."

"I know," Rachel smiled and she also knew that Santana really meant it.


	12. The Carnival

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you, glad you like it :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah it is quite sad but was a sweet chapter at the same time :)**

**momo0424: Thank you :)**

The glee girls and Kurt decided to go to the carnival when it came to town. Brittany was extremely excited as she was one of those who just loved everything about it. She loved the rides, the cotton candy and the parade that started at two o'clock in the afternoon. They were all sat on benches eating cotton candy and ice-cream and waiting for the parade to start when Santana came over.

"Hey San, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, noticing that Santana was wearing a black, short sleeved t-shirt with 'autism awareness' written across the chest. She was also holding a green bucket that was jingling and half full with money.

"Raising money for people with autism," Santana said proudly with a smile.

"She does it every year when the carnival comes," Quinn informed Rachel, "Her parents used to as well but they work hard so San has sort of been doing it by herself these last couple of years."

"Thank you," Santana thanked a woman who walked by and put in a couple of dollars.

"How much have you raised so far?" Kurt asked, eating his ice-cream.

"Probably around twenty dollars," Santana said and took a seat beside Brittany. "It isn't much but I'm sure more people will donate as the day goes by."

"You've done well considering you're doing this on your own," Rachel said, "I don't think I could get anyone to donate that much. How much do people usually put in?"

"The most is five dollars, some old man with brown hair, glasses, a beard and was smoking a pipe put that in. His name was Peter."

"How do you know that?" Mercedes laughed.

"Said so on his name badge," Santana said, "I don't know why he had a name badge though."

"He might have been raising money or doing something for charity as well," Quinn said and Santana nodded in agreement. "Do you want some help at all?"

"Don't you guys want to watch the parade?" Santana asked, knowing that it was something they all wanted to do.

"I don't mind helping," Rachel offered kindly and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not too bothered on watching the parade." Santana beamed at that and pulled a black t-shirt out of the bucket before tossing it at Rachel.

"Slip that over your dress," Santana said, "I always carry a spare, it should fit you."

"Perfect," Rachel said, slipping the autism t-shirt over her dress. "Come on then, where do we start?" Santana pointed over to the rollar-coaster and got up whilst saying goodbye to the others. Rachel followed her.

"I've not done over here yet," Santana said, walking over to a random woman, "Excuse me miss, we're trying to raise money for people with autism. Do you care to make a donation at all?"

"Well of course," she smiled, pulling out her purse and putting some money into Santana's green bucket, "My four year old niece was diagnosed with autism about a year ago. That's such a wonderful thing you're doing."

"I have Aspergers," Santana said, "Thanks for your donation."

"No problem honey and good luck," the woman smiled before walking away.

"Wow, you're doing really well," Rachel said, impressed. Santana just blushed a shade of red and hung her head shyly. "Honestly you are, looks like the parade is coming now," she said, gesturing to a huge, giant float that was about to pass them.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, turning to a girl about their age, "Hey, do you want to donate some money for people living with autism?"

"Sure, how much?" The girl smiled.

"Whatever you like," Rachel said, "It's up to you?"

"How's ten dollars?" The girl offered, handing out a ten dollar bill.

"That's awfully generous of you," Santana said, "I'm Santana and this is my girlfriend Rachel."

"My name is Lesley, I'm glad you're doing this, I have Aspergers you see so..."

"So does Santana," Rachel said, "Wow, that's a coincidence."

"Really?" Lesley asked and Santana nodded. "Wow, I don't know many people who have that, it's nice to meet you Santana."

"You too," Santana said without looking at her.

"Lesley!" A woman called and came over, "Lesley, who are you talking to sweetheart?"

"I'm Rachel," Rachel said to the woman, "This is Santana."

"Santana has Aspergers too mom," Lesley told her mother, twirling a strand of hair round her little finger. "She and her friend are raising money for people who have autism."

"That's lovely," the woman smiled, "My name is Sienna, I'm Lesley's mother. You should give Santana your cell phone number Lesley?" She suggested, nudging her daughter's arm. "So the two of you can maybe meet up," she then turned to the girls, "Lesley doesn't have many friends."

"Mom." Lesley groaned, looking down at the floor and feeling embarrassed, "I can speak for myself." Santana and Rachel giggled and Lesley and Santana exchanged cell phone numbers with each other. "Come on Lesley, your father will be waiting for us. Bye girls, nice to meet you both." Santana and Rachel nodded and waved goodbye as Lesley and her mother walked off. When the parade had stopped walking by, they headed back to the others.

"Was the parade good?" Santana asked as they sat down.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded.

"Santana met a new friend," Rachel informed them all, "Called Lesley, she has Aspergers as well."

"Really?" Mercedes asked, "That's great Santana."

"Yeah and she donated ten dollars to the bucket," Santana said. "I need to go home now, dad was going to cook a barbecue for us because it's such a nice day. Do you want to come over Rachel?"

"I can't tonight I'm afraid," Rachel said, her smile disappearing. "Another time, yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana said and jumped down from the bench before running off, "Bye guys!" She yelled over her shoulder as she kept running.

"Wait!" Rachel called and Santana turned round, "The t-shirt!"

"You can keep it," Santana called back and turned to run off home.

"You okay Rachel?" Tina asked once Santana had gone.

"Yeah," Rachel said quickly after a long pause, "Yeah, yeah I...I'm fine, I have to go though so b...bye," and she quickly walked off towards her house, head hung and arms folded protectively across her chest.


	13. Abused

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: I know you're not.**

**zuperkt: She really is the sweetest! :)**

**blushyskittle3321: You'll find out in this chapter but it's probably because she's being abused.**

**taytayninja: Thank you and yeah I don't think they'll be too pleased either :S **

**Tiff: Me too :( and yeah I like that.**

**momo0424: Yeah :)**

**OMG guys, guess what? Last week, I met Chris Colfer! He was doing a book signing of Land of Stories in London and I queued for eight and a half hours and finally met him and got his autograph. Unfortunately couldn't get a photo because posed photography wasn't allowed but it was such a great experience and he's such a nice guy as well :') it still hasn't sunk in that I've met him and will definitely queue again for that long to see him, I'd do it for Naya and Lea as well :D**

Chapter Thirteen: Abused

Rachel slowly walked through the door of her house and shut it as quietly as she could. Nothing. She took a deep breath, hoping that her dad's were out but she soon heard a loud slam from a door upstairs, causing her heart to skip a beat and her whole body to jump.

"Rachel, is that you?" Leroy yelled and began to run down the stairs. His eyes widened when he noticed the t-shirt that his daughter was wearing. "What on earth is that? Autism fucking awareness?"

"It's to raise money for people with autism," Rachel whispered, "I was helping out a friend."

"Doesn't that Lopez girl have fucking autism?" Leroy bellowed.

"Aspergers actually," Rachel corrected him quietly.

"It's the same fucking thing!" He yelled. Rachel winced, not knowing that one man could use the F word three times in the past two minutes. "Get that stinking t-shirt off this instance! I thought we told you clearly NEVER to hang out with her EVER again."

"She's my best friend!" Rachel screamed back at him. "AND my girlfriend! You can't stop me from seeing her."

"I will not have a lesbian daughter who is friends with a freak and a bad influence like her!"

"She's not either of those things!" Rachel said, "Especially a freak, just be quiet alright? It's about time I stood up to you, Santana is a really sweet, caring girl and I love her!" She was cut off by a loud slap across her face. She turned and held her sore cheek, feeling close to bursting into tears.

"You are never to see that girl again, do you understand me?" Leroy pulled hard at Rachel's hair and threw her to the floor, hitting her over and over again.

"Stop it!" Rachel cried out to him, "Please stop! Ow, you're hurting me, stop it!"

"It's about time you were taught a lesson," Leroy leaned down and hissed in her ear before raising a hand.

* * *

"I think green," Santana said as she sat on the floor of their Science classroom with Brittany, Quinn and Kurt, "Because green is the colour of grass and leaves and plants and this is a nature project after all."

"We'll use green then," Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, allowing Santana to write down the title of their project in a bright, green highlighter. The class had been split into groups to create a poster and Santana was luckily with three of their best friends. "Have you guys seen Rachel today?"

"She's not in today," Santana said, shaking her head.

"Do you know why?" Kurt questioned.

"Not sure," Santana shrugged, "She's probably sick, isn't that why most people are off school?"

"I guess, so what are we going to write about then?"

Santana began chewing on the end of the pen as the four of them sat thinking about what to write on their poster and discussing ideas. They'd already decided that Brittany would do most of the pictures. The door soon opened and Mr Schue walked in. He walked over to the desk and whispered something to the teacher who nodded.

"Santana," Mr Schue whispered, turning to the Latina, "Can I have a word with you?" Santana looked up and put down her pen before getting up and walking out of the room with the teacher. "It's Rachel."

"Is she okay?" Santana asked.

"She...She's in hospital," Mr Schue said, "She's had a bit of an accident. Would you like to go and see her?" Santana hesitated, the memories of when her mom had lost the baby all coming back to her. She soon nodded though, knowing that Rachel now needed her the most.

* * *

"What happened?" Santana whispered to her girlfriend. Rachel was sat up in bed, twiddling her thumbs. She had a black eye, a bruised and cut face and her arm was in a sling. "Rachel, what happened?" Santana repeated herself.

"I...I just fell," Rachel lied to her quietly.

"Was it your dad's?" Santana asked her. "You can tell me Rach."

"I just can't do it anymore Santana," Rachel sobbed, wiping at her eyes and breaking down into tears, "I...I just can't, I can't live there anymore, they're horrible."

"Quinn told me that when people cry, they...they're upset and need a hug," Santana smiled and wrapped her arms round Rachel, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Quinn's right," Rachel giggled and sniffled a bit, crying into Santana's shoulder, "Thank you."

"You can't live there anymore Rachel," Santana said, pulling away and for the first time actually looking into Rachel's eyes, "You can't."

"You have beautiful eyes, you know?" Rachel said, causing Santana to look away, "Don't go shy, they're beautiful. You should look at me more."

"I...I really struggle with eye contact," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "And..."

"Don't be sorry," Rachel said, "I understand."

"You need to tell someone," Santana told her, hanging her head, "About your dad's, they could help you Rach and get you out of that house as soon as possible. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Of course it's what I want."

"Then you need to tell someone."

The door opened and Rachel's doctor walked in. He flicked to a new page on his clipboard and shut the door before smiling at Rachel and asking how she was feeling.

"Alright," Rachel shrugged.

"You may have said that you fell Rachel," the doctor said, "but I don't believe that, did someone do this to you?" Rachel said nothing, looking across at her girlfriend. She still had her head hung but gave her a reassuring nod and gently squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed deeply and nodded her head, "It...It was my dad's."


	14. Welcome Home

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah and me too :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah that'd be good! **

**taytayninja: Aww, sorry I made you cry :( and yeah, I want to be an author**

**Guest: Me too :)**

**momo0424: I'm sure they'll get arrested and yeah she does**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep**

**Tiff: Thank you, love your reviews :)**

**MRSDARRENCRISS589: Yay! :D**

**Snixx-Marion: It would be and thank you :)**

Chapter Fourteen: Welcome Home

Rachel awoke to the sound of knocking at her door. She glanced up and saw her doctor entering the room and she suddenly remembered that she was in hospital, except she couldn't remember why.

"Why am I here?" She managed to croak out.

"It's okay Rachel," the doctor calmed her, "you're bound to feel slightly confused and a bit out of it, you were badly hurt do you remember?" He reminded her. "And you told us that it was your dad's."

"Oh," Rachel nodded and hung her head, "Oh yeah."

"Now the police are going to have to question your dad's and you as well," the doctor told her, "but until then, your girlfriend Santana? Is that how you say it?" Rachel nodded. "Well, her parents have kindly offered for you to stay at their house for a few days until we can sort things out with your dad's. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel whispered, "Thank you."

"I'll leave you to rest now, okay?" He said and Rachel nodded thankfully as the doctor left her room and shut the door behind him. She tried to sleep but she couldn't help but feel excited about staying with Santana but she was also scared and nervous about her parents.

* * *

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Maribel Lopez asked, helping Rachel sit down on the couch. She placed her feet up onto the footstall and tucked a fluffy pillow behind her head. Rachel was out of hospital but she was still feeling slightly sore. "Now, you just rest okay? If you need anything, then call one of us."

"Thank you," Rachel said, smiling across at Santana who was sitting on the arm of the armchair.

"Why is Rachel staying with us?" Lexi asked her mom.

"Because Rachel needs a small break from her family right now Lex," Maribel said, patting her on the head, "Come and help me bake a cake in the kitchen and let's leave the girls alone, alright?" Lexi nodded, following her mom into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, going to sit on the couch beside Rachel.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I feel bad, your family is being so nice to me."

"Don't feel bad," Santana said, "Why do you feel bad?"

"Just do," Rachel shrugged.

"Well don't," she shook her head, "They love having you here and you've been told by the doctor to rest so you need to." Santana picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on, switching the channel to Mary Poppins.

"I love this film," Rachel smiled, "It's on TV at the moment?"

"Sure is," Santana said, "you relax and watch this, okay? Call me if you need me," Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend before heading into the kitchen. Lexi was happily giggling away, helping her mom with a cake. "What are you cooking?" Santana asked, going over.

"A cake for Rachel," Lexi beamed at her older sister, "A welcome home cake."

"She's feeling guilty, you know?" Santana asked. "Because of how nice you're all being, I told her she doesn't have to feel like that."

"No, she doesn't," Maribel said, "We love having her here, don't we Lex?"

"Yeah," Lexi nodded, "She's ever so pretty."

"Mom?" Santana asked. "If things don't work out, if Rachel's dad's still hit her and get sent to Jail and stuff, can she come and stay here with us forever? Please, she has no nearby relatives or anything."

"Santana, of course she can," Maribel said, "I would love to have Rachel staying with us, she's been great to you and it makes you both so happy."

"I think the cake is ready now mom," Lexi said, "Can we take it out of the oven?" Maribel laughed and slipped on a pair of oven gloves, opening the oven and taking the cake out. "Santana, help us decorate it!" Lexi said.

"I should go and look after Rachel," Santana told her and walked back into the living room. Lexi stayed with her mom, helping her decorate the cake. She even wrote 'Welcome Home Rachel' on the top of it in pink icing, Rachel's favourite colour. Once they'd finished the cake, they stuck a candle in the top and lit it before carefully carrying it through to the living room.

"What's this?" Rachel asked, her eyes fixed on the cake in Lexi's hands. The little girl was doing a very good job at trying to hold it steady, a huge smile plastered across her face. "It's not my birthday."

"It's your welcome home cake," Lexi said, "You need to blow out the candle."

"Welcome home?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Santana said, "Blow it out, come on." Rachel giggled and blew out the candle in one, big breath. "Yay, you can cut it Rach and we can all have a slice." There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Maribel said, handing the knife to Rachel. Rachel cut it into five slices, one slice for Emilio once he got home from work. Maribel then came through with two policemen behind her.

"Sorry," one of them apologised, clearing his throat, "Did we come at a bad time?"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel," one of them sighed, "We've arrested your dad's."

"What?" Rachel asked. "Already?" She added, in a small, quiet voice. "How?"

"We've arrested them and you're going to have to testify against them in court."

Rachel gulped nervously, suddenly feeling very sick and not that hungry after all.


	15. Happy Families

**Snixx-Marion: Yeah bless her :(**

**Doodle91xxx: I'm sure she will :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Thanks for the review :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep**

**Tiff: Yeah San's family are so nice to her. Thanks so much :)**

**Brialuvsme: Here you go :)**

**Sorry for the long wait in an update guys. I had work and my other stories...I shouldn't be giving excuses, you all probably hate me lol :)**

Chapter Fifteen: Happy Families

Rachel walked out of that court room with a big smile on her face, the biggest anyone had ever seen. She sighed a huge sigh of relief and spun round on the spot to see Santana and Santana's parents standing opposite her. Lexi was staying at a friend's house.

"You did it," Santana smiled, hugging Rachel tightly, "You proved everyone wrong, your dad's are going to prison and you are going to be spending the rest of your life with me and my family, if you can handle it, that is."

"I think I can," Rachel managed to choke up, tears streaming down her face.

"What's the matter?" Santana asked her, a serious face on now.

"Nothing," Rachel shook her head, rubbing her back, "these are happy tears Santana, I'm just so incredibly happy right now."

"How about we all go to Breadstix to celebrate?" Maribel suggested and the two girls nodded, "And we can pick your sister up on the way Santana." Santana nodded and took Rachel's hand in hers as they headed off to the car. They picked Santana's sister up first and headed to the restaurant, Santana and Rachel laughing and playing with Lexi in the back of the car.

"So, does this mean Rachel's going to be staying with us forever?" Lexi asked.

"It sure does Lex," Santana smiled and turned to Rachel, "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Lexi nodded, "I like Rachel and she's really pretty."

"You're not bad yourself princess," Rachel giggled, tickling Lexi under her chin. Emilio parked the car up and they climbed out and headed into Breadstix. They managed to grab a table for five and and ordered their drinks. "Everything looks great," Rachel smiled, glancing over the menu.

"I know what you mean," Santana said as their drinks arrived, "To Rachel," she said, picking up her glass and clinking glasses with her dad. They all clinked and said to Rachel, holding their drinks up to the new member of their family.

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying here?" Rachel asked, taking a small sip of her drink.

"Of course it's okay," Emilio said, "Don't you worry about a thing."

"I might have the salad," Rachel said, looking back at the menu, "Is that okay?"

"Of course darling," Maribel said with a smile, "Have whatever you fancy. What do you want Lexi?"

"Spaghetti!" Lexi squealed in excitement, "With meatballs too please. Santana wants the chicken." Santana smiled and ruffled her sister's hair playfully. "Can we watch Disney films tonight?"

"I think that'd be okay," Rachel said. "I still have a love for Disney, I think I always will."

"Me too," Santana smiled. "You two can join us too," Santana said to her parents, "We can have a family night."

"I was really proud of you today Rachel," Maribel said, smiling at the girl, "You were so brave, you told the truth and you stood up there bravely and confidently. Well done."

"Thanks," Rachel whispered, blushing a little bit, "I'm glad that it's all over now and that I never have to do that again."

"And now you have a family," Santana said, kissing her girlfriend on the lips, "And an amazing girlfriend."

"Yeah," Rachel said and kissed her back, "The best."

**THE END! **

**That's the end of the story guys. I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it :) **


End file.
